


That

by ugandadistrict9



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Awkward First Times, Established Relationship, I am so sorry, IM A SINNER, M/M, awkward boys being embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugandadistrict9/pseuds/ugandadistrict9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experimental kissing can get a little heated sometimes.<br/>In which Kevin learns that Uganda really has changed him in a lot of unsuspected ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	That

**Author's Note:**

> Just some awkward vanilla mormon boys being super embarrassing.  
> This idea came to my mind somehow when i was in a car for 5 hours.... i am SO sorry (but im also a lil not sorry....)

“Kevin..” Arnold breathed as he pulled away, gasping for air.

“Arnold...” Kevin whispered. He was trying to keep the noise to a minimum, as the other elders were just on the other side of the wall, and this was absolutely the last thing he wanted them to know about. If they made any suspicious noise, someone could come right in and see them in such a disheveled state.

They were sitting on Kevin's bed, Kevin's knees in between Arnold's legs. Their faces were red and their breath was shallow and desperate. Originally they were just sitting and talking, like they did every night these days, but this time, Arnold had asked something kind of strange.

 

 

“Kevin?” he had asked, voice small and shy.

“Yeah, buddy?”

“Have you ever thought about...” Arnold started quietly, embarrassed. “You know... kissing and stuff?”

“Kissing?” Price looked a little surprised. He opened his mouth to say no... but then he gave it a bit of thought, and his faced flushed too. “I hadn't really but... I am now.”

Arnold squirmed a little. “Well... would you want to?”

“I, uh-” Kevin stammered. “Yeah.”

 

 

And thus, they had ended up in the embarrassing state they were in now. It had started mellow at first, but they were both pretty excited about the new thing and got a little carried away.

“Uh, Kevin?” Arnold asked as he caught his breath. His voice was high and tense; he sounded a little uneasy.

“What's wrong?”

“Uh... your... uhm..”

Kevin followed Arnold's eyes and realized exactly what he was talking about. His face burned, and his hands flew down to cover up the “uhm” in question. “That's just the, uh, my friendly compass. It's-”

“Kevin, if you're going to say that it's pointing to Jesus, I'm sorry, but we both know that that isn't true.”

Kevin's mouth hung open for a second, then he shut it, defeated. “I know....” he mumbled.

The pair sat in silence for a while, not making eye contact. Arnold bit his lip, trying to think of something else to say. Kevin shifted a lot, keeping his legs crossed. He grunted, absolutely frustrated, still covering his crotch.

"Kevin...?"

"I am sinning _so_ hard right now."

"Do you- wait, you're thinking about me, aren't you." Arnold smiled smugly, although he wasn't exactly winning in this situation either; his pants felt awfully tight.

"Fuck! You're not helping!" Kevin protested, trying to push the thought from his mind. "Oh, what was it that Elder Mckinley was singing!? Turn it off, turn it off like a light switch!" he sang in a panic. “Just go bap! Really there's nothing hard about that!”

"Kevin-"

"WHY ISN'T IT TURNING OFF?" Kevin let out another moan of despair. "This feels... so wrong.... Can't this just end...?"

"Do you, uh, w-want me to, um..." Arnold stammered, face reddening. "Help you with it?"

"Help?"

"Y-yeah, like uhm," he bit his lip, squirming a little in embarrassment. He couldn't say it. He wasn't really sure what to say. "Like.... do _that._ "

Kevin gasped. "I am saving myself for marriage!" he scolded. But somehow he looked a little more hot and bothered than offended.

Arnold shrunk down a little. "But-"

"NO!" Kevin cried.

"Shhh!" Arnold reminded him.

"Sorry... But it's just..."

"Yeah, it's okay. I-I get it... I won't make you do anything you don't wanna... but still, what're we gonna do if this is gonna happen every time we kiss...? I guess I could just let you go and deal with it but-"

"No, no.” Kevin protested, which Arnold found a little odd. It seemed as though the mere thought of being left alone to do that on his own was crazier than the two of them doing it. “You're right.... But it feels bad, you know? Like it's wrong. Not even necessarily that you're...” he stammered. “It's just....”

"I-I understand... But we're still gonna be here for another two years, and I don't think marriage is gonna be happening any time soon."

Kevin's face was burning as he thought about what Arnold is saying. The silence is almost unbearable as Arnold waits for Kevin to speak. But Kevin makes up his mind right then. Biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut tight, he manages to utter one soft word to express his decision. "Fine."

"Wait what?"

"I said 'fine.' I-I want to do _that_."

Arnold's jaw dropped, and he covered his burning cheeks with his hands. "R-really?"

"Please." Kevin said, finally looking up at him.

The bigger man didn't really know how to start. Despite his requests to be in this situation, he was not really very sure of how to deal with it. He'd always been used to being a follower, and it was still surprising to him that he was the one in the lead at that moment. He swallowed hard, gently putting his hands on Kevin's sides and pulling him closer.

Kevin complied, seeming desperate, and clearly just as clueless of what to do as Arnold.

Noticing Kevin getting impatient, he quickly decided what to do, hoisting the thin boy into his lap in a way that caused him to straddle Arnold. Kevin let out a little groan, grabbing the front of his boyfriend's shirt as he went in for a kiss.

Arnold let out an "mmm" against Kevin's eager lips. He was almost surprised at his enthusiasm. He seemed very... needy.

"Arnold..." he whispered desperately. He really didn't know what to do.

Arnold certainly didn't either, but Kevin's pleading eyes persuaded him to just try his best. Gingerly, he reached his hands out to his boyfriend's hips, resting his hands there first, still unsure of how to go about this. Kevin nodded, silently encouraging him to continue. He seemed a little defeated in a way, as if he figured he'd already lost his dignity and he had nothing left to lose. Arnold gently rubbed his boyfriend's skin with his thumbs in reassurance, allowing himself to stall just a little bit.

Then, he took a deep breath, sliding his hand down Kevin's pants. As he did, Kevin connected their lips together once again, so that every bit of lewd noise could be swallowed up by Arnold's mouth....

 

 

Kevin lay awake on his bed, facing the wall with his back turned to Arnold. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep facing him. He didn't want to turn around in case he was awake too.

He couldn't believe they'd done _that._ He knew he was probably going to get the Hell dream tonight, but that wasn't really what was on his mind. He didn't really give a shit anymore anyways.

He kinda wished that they hadn't had to move to their separate beds so quickly after, but when the other Elders came to give them their wake up call, seeing them cramped in the same tiny bed together might be a bit unusual.  He briefly wondered if Arnold was still awake. It was certainly possible, but he was known to fall asleep very quickly and easily.

Kevin rolled over, looking at the ceiling of the dirty little cabin. Less than a week ago, if someone had told him his first time was going to be a handjob from his mission companion at the age of 19 in a dirty single bed in a drafty cabin in the middle of Uganda, there was no way on earth he would've believed it. Kevin Price's whole perfect Mormon world had shattered the moment they'd set foot here in Africa, and it would never go back to what it once was.

He knew it was the way it had to be. He deserved it. And it's not like it was all bad, when he really thought about it. If Heavenly Father really did exist, he hadn't done any of this to spite Kevin. The bad things had happened because he deserved them; the rest had just followed. It was simply the way things had to be.

  
And as he glanced over at Arnold, snoring softly and mumbling in his sleep, he felt a warm fuzzy feeling spreading through him as he realized he wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 just loves spacing stuff out weirdly but i am going to just deal with it i spent too much time just trying to space this correctly ugh... w/e i hope you liked it :')


End file.
